Merethic Era (Tamriel)
Note: The Merethic Era is also considered, with the Dawn Era, to be part of the Mythic Era. Note: Few dates are known for events in the Merethic Era, but the order of events is known. ;ME 2500 — Direnni Tower Constructed *The latest archaeological study, using divination and sorcery, of the Direnni Tower on the Isle of Balfiera in High Rock has dated its construction at around ME 2500, making it the oldest known structure in Tamriel. The earliest known date in Aldmeri history. ;ME ? — Return of Man *The men of Atmora return to Tamriel over a period of many centuries, the last being Ysgramor and his followers. ;ME > 2500 — The end of the Merethic Era *The First King to appear in written history, King Harald, ends the Merethic and Mythic Eras. Timeline Provided by The Imperial Library ;Circa ME 2500 *Supposed date of construction of the Adamantine Tower on Balfiera Island in High Rock, the oldest known structure of Tamriel. Earliest historical date in unpublished Elvish chronicles. ;Early Merethic Era *Aboriginal beastpeoples (ancestors of the Khajiit, Argonian, and other beastfolk) live in preliterate communities throughout Tamriel. ;Middle Merethic Era *The Aldmer (Elves) leave the doomed and now-lost continent of Aldmeris (also known as 'Old Ehlnofey') and settle in Tamriel. First colonies are distributed widely along the entire coast of Tamriel. Later, inland settlements were founded primarily in fertile lowlands in southwest and central Tamriel. The sophisticated, literate, and technologically advanced Aldmeri culture drove the primitive beastfolk into the jungles, marshes, mountains, and wastelands. The Adamantine Tower is rediscovered and captured by the Direnni, a prominent and powerful Aldmeri clan. Crystal Tower is built on Summerset Isle and, later, White Gold Tower in Cyrodiil. One of these Aldmeri Explorers, Torval the Pilot, explores and charts Tamriel sea-lanes and the River Niben, located in southern Tamriel. He sails deep into central Cyrodiil, and acquires the Eight Islands (the site of White Gold Tower) from the beastfolk natives for the secret of literacy. Later, during the Middle Merethic Era, Aldmeri explorers map the coasts of Vvardenfell, building the First Era High Elven wizard towers at Ald Redaynia, Bal Fell, Tel Aruhn, and Tel Mora in Morrowind. The Ayleids (Wild Elves) flourish in the jungles surrounding White Gold Tower (present day Cyrodiil). Wild Elves, also known as the Heartland High Elves, preserved the Dawn Era magicks and language of the Ehlnofey. Ostensibly a tribute-land to the High King of Alinor, Cyrodiil was often so isolated from the Summerset Isles as to be its own sovereign nation. ;Late Middle Merethic Era *The Dwemer (or Dwarves), a free-thinking, reclusive Elven clan devoted to the secrets of science, engineering, and alchemy, established underground cities and communities in the mountain range (later the Velothi Mountains) separating modern Skyrim and Resdayn/Morrowind. The Late Middle Merethic Era is also the period of the High Velothi Culture. The Chimer (ancestors of the modern Dunmer, or Dark Elves), dynamic, ambitious, long-lived Elven clans devoted to fundamentalist ancestor worship, followed the Prophet Veloth out of ancestral Elven homelands to settle in the lands now known as Morrowind. Despising the secular culture and profane practices of the Dwemer, the Chimer also coveted the lands and resources of the Dwemer, and for centuries provoked them with minor raids and territorial disputes. Trinimac (strongest of the Altmeri ancestor spirits) and his people (who became the Orsimer or the Pariah Folk) try to halt Velothi dissident movement. However, Daedric Prince Boethiah as one of the mastermind of the movement, eats Trinimac. Trinimac's body and spirit are corrupted, and he emerges as Daedric Prince Malacath. The rest of his people are changed as well. They are now known as Orcs. ;Late Merethic Era *Velothi high culture disappears on Vvardenfell Island. The earliest Dwemer Freehold colonies date from this period. Degenerate Velothi devolves into tribal cultures, which, in time, evolves into the modern Great Houses of Morrowind, or persists as the barbarian Ashlander tribes. The only surviving traces of this tribal culture are scattered Velothi towers and Ashlander nomads on Vvardenfell Island. The original First Era High Elven wizard towers along the coasts of Tamriel are also abandoned about this time. The proto-Nords in the final migration from Atmora (also 'Altmora' or 'the Elder Wood' in Aldmeris) settle in northern Tamriel. Nordic hero Ysgramor, leader of a great colonizing fleet to Tamriel, develops a runic transcription of Nordic speech based on Elvish principles, and is the first human historian. Ysgramor's fleet lands at Hsaarik Head at the extreme northern tip of Skyrim's Broken Cape. The Nords build there the legendary city of Saarthal. The Elves drive the Men away during the Night of Tears, but Ysgramor soon returns with his Five Hundred Companions. ;Merethic Era - Circa 1E 660 *An immortal hero, warrior, sorcerer, and king variously known as Pelinal Whitestrake, Harrald Hairy Breeks, Ysmir, Wulfharth, Hans the Fox, etc., wanders Tamriel, gathering armies, conquering lands, ruling, then abandoning his kingdoms to wander again.